


Everyday Is a New Day

by wlwdiaz



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Happy Eddie and Buck, M/M, sequel to one shot, this is happy i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwdiaz/pseuds/wlwdiaz
Summary: Sequel to "Tomorrow isn't Promised".
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	Everyday Is a New Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! Here is the sequel to my one shot "Tomorrow isn't Promised"! Please let me know what you think!

“Eddie?” Buck shook his shoulder gently.

No response.

“Eddie?!” He yelled, Chimney looking at him through the rearview mirror.

“Starting compressions!” Hen yelled, left hand intertwining with her right, pushing down on the center of Eddie’s chest.

Buck had the oxygen pump, pumping air into Eddie the same time Hen gave compressions.

“Don’t you do this to me, Ed’s. Don’t you do this to Christopher. You _can’t_ do this to us!” He yelled, his voice breaking, raw with emotion.

It seemed to work, Eddie gasping for air, hand weakly grasping Buck’s, looking up at him, his eyes halfway between open and closed.

“Hey. Hey, you stay awake for me, okay? Can you do that for me?” His voice was thick, hand squeezing Eddie’s tightly, Eddie nodding slightly.

“Chris… he… um…” Eddie coughed lightly, attempting to sit up, but wincing, his leg pulling.

“Hey… hey, don’t move… what about Chris?” He asked, pushing Eddie down gently with his free hand.

“He wants you to come over… he had… a movie night planned for the… the two of you.” Eddie said. Buck smiled a little, nodding.

“Are you coming to it as well, or…?” Eddie laughed softly, so softly he almost missed it, but shook his head.

“He said it was a night for him and his ‘BFF’. I am not included in said ‘BFF’ group.” Eddie looked over at him, and Buck laughed softly.

“Look at you… cracking jokes…” Buck said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

“Gotta… do something to stay awake this time…” Eddie said, and Buck nodded.

“We’re almost to the hospital, Ed’s.” Hen said, squeezing his shoulder gently.

“Shit, somebody has to call Abuela…” Eddie threw his head back gently against the seat, and shut his eyes tightly.

“I’ll handle it, don’t you worry.” Buck said, and Eddie nodded.

They arrived at the hospital, Eddie being pulled from Buck’s grasp, and Buck didn’t want to let go, didn’t want to leave his side.

“He’s gonna be fine, Buck…” Hen said, a hand falling onto his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

“Yeah…”

\------------------------------

Eddie’s heart stopped beating three times while undergoing surgery.

Buck felt like the floor was taken out from under him, swallowing him whole.

He had almost lost Eddie four times.

_Four times._

“But… but he’s okay now, right?” Buck asked, his voice shaking, his hands following suit.

“Yes… he’s fine now, just resting. You can go and see him, if you’d like.” The doctor said, and Buck nodded quickly, pulling himself up, forcing his legs to work.

He followed the doctor back to the room, stopping in front of Eddie’s door, hand resting on the handle. He pressed down on it and pulled the door open gently, Eddie tapping his fingers against his chest.

He thought Eddie would be asleep.

“Hey…” He said softly, and Eddie looked up, smiling sleepily at him.

“Hey…” He dragged out the ‘y’, still clearly under anesthesia, and Buck smiled a little.

“How you feelin’?” He asked, pulling up a chair to the side of Eddie’s bed, taking one of his hands in his own.

“Fucking amazing. Did you know, Buck, that a raccoon can fit into the human anus? Crazy, right?” Eddie said, looking over at Buck who had shock written all over his face.

“Do I want to know how you know that…?” He asked, and Eddie giggled.

_Giggled._

“Some random fact page on Google, silly…”

Buck smiled a little, the worry of earlier washing away, turning into fondness.

“I’m so happy that you’re okay…”

“I said that I loved you.” Eddie said, looking over at him.

Buck sucked in a breath, nodding a bit.

“It’s okay if you didn’t—” Eddie cut him off with a ‘hush’.

“I meant it. Every word of it.” Eddie said.

Buck smiled a little, nodding.

“I meant it too, you know.” Buck said, and Eddie giggled again.

“Well, good. Cause… this would’ve been awkward, otherwise.” Eddie said, and Buck laughed softly, nodding.

“Yeah… it would be…”

They would be okay.

They’d take it day by day, Buck would do everything in his power to make sure both of his Diaz boys were taken care of well and proper.

After all, every day was a new day.


End file.
